


Are we, at least, friends?

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: He is just confused, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Kyoutani doesn't know what friends are, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani wasn’t sure what he and Yahaba were. They fought a lot. But they still got along pretty well. And Yahaba had offered him a seat with him and Watari at lunch. So Kentarou had wondered if, maybe, they were close enough to be considered friends. Kyoutani had never had a real friend, so he really wasn’t sure. Kyoutani wasn’t sure if friends noticed other friends were cute, so he kept that to himself because, well, even if they were friends, it maybe wasn’t normal? But lately, Yahaba had been pulling away from him. And that hurt. Was it supposed to hurt? Did that mean that Yahaba is his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we, at least, friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Kyouhaba week 2016 day 4 prompt Fighting//Friendship (Friendship is the best ship)

Kyoutani wasn’t sure what he and Yahaba were. They fought a lot. But they still got along pretty well. And Yahaba had offered him a seat with him and Watari at lunch. So Kentarou had wondered if, maybe, they were close enough to be considered friends. Kyoutani had never had a real friend, so he really wasn’t sure. Kyoutani wasn’t sure if friends noticed other friends were cute, so he kept that to himself because, well, even if they were friends, it maybe wasn’t normal? But lately, Yahaba had been pulling away from him. And that hurt. Was it supposed to hurt? Did that mean that Yahaba is his friend? Or at least had been before he’d begun to distance himself. 

 At first Kyoutani could convince himself that Shigeru wasn’t avoiding him. That all of the time he turned away were because he genuinely didn’t hear Kyoutani in the first place, that he didn’t see him walking over to the table just as he looks at his watch and leaves the table at lunch. But eventually it had gotten to the point when Watari had noticed.

 After maybe three weeks of this Kyoutani decided that he’d had enough. Kentarou waited by the locker room door until Yahaba left and confronted him.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Crap, his voice isn’t supposed to be so soft. And Yahaba cringed, so he was doing it on purpose! That just made Kyoutani feel worse for some odd reason he couldn’t possibly put a name to.

“Why do you even care?” Yahaba’s voice was also soft, it sounded a bit… resigned?

Kyoutani hesitates for a moment, “Because it seemed like we were becoming closer, like we were almost…” his voice becomes kind of hesitant, worried, “friends?”

 Yahaba cringes again. Maybe Kyoutani was wrong. Maybe he still hated Kyoutani. Maybe-

“We were, I mean! I think we are, too. It’s just. I started to notice things about you when we got closer.” Kyoutani tilts his head a bit. (Like the total puppy he is) And Yahaba takes this as a sign to continue. 

 “Like, I don’t know if you’ve realized this, but you are really attractive and I just need some time to get used to the fact that I find my friend, let alone my team-mate, a guy attractive. I have to figure out what this means for my sexualtiy, and how you would react, and well, I guess I’m about to find out the last one and now I’m rambling and I think I’ll just go now.”

 “I don’t care if you think I’m attractive. I think that your cute, and sweet, but isn’t it normal for friends to notice those sorts of things?” Kyoutani was relieved, if a bit confused. Because _No he doesn’t hate me._ And then Yahaba laughs, sounding a little strangled. 

“No, that is generally not what friends notice. That’s generally what people think when they like someone. Kyoutani. Please just think about this. How would you find the idea of the two of us dating?” And that gave Kentarou a pause. _I think that that would be nice. I mean, I wouldn’t mind us going places together. And cuddling doesn’t sound that bad, people who are dating do that, right? And Yahaba being the one to do those things will me sounds extra nice and… Oh. **OH.** **I love Yahaba. OH.**_ Kentarou nods. “That would be...nice.”

Yahaba sighs in relief. “Then do you want to go to the movies or something this weekend?” 

“Sure.”

  
So it turns out that Kentarou and Yahaba were friends. But now they’re more. Much, much more. But still friends.


End file.
